Radio Clash
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Random pairings,random songs,and random one-shots. Hope you like it! c: Slash pairings.


**A/N:Hey Again A New Story I Have xD More Explaining at the end.**

**Pairing-Kogan**

**Plot- Logan hated being single. So When he runs into the new guy in the lobby he instantly falls for him , tragedy strikes when He learns that the new boy with the green eyes works for Hawk. One of Big Time Rush's biggest enemies.**

**Song-Nothing Even Matters (played on a CD)**

Logan hated walking through the lobby. When ever he did all he saw were happy couples smiling and laughing. Thats all he ever saw and it made him sick to his stomach . He wanted what everyone else had, he wanted to be in love. He wanted to have someone to hold in his arms. He had that once. With a nice girl who also lived at the Palm Woods. Her name was Camille . He had been in love with her once. But, then he started to get these weird feelings in the pit of his stomach. It was as if when ever he saw a guy he got butterflies. He tried to brush it off and pretend he was just imagining things. Camille was actually the one to tell him that he was gay and then broke up with him that day.

Logan was now walking through the lobby on his way to the pool. He casually looked around when his phone beeped in his pocket.

_ayee u kno were jo iz?-James_

Logan simply rolled his eyes at the text message. He slide his phone open and began to reply. Not paying attention to where he was going, Logan fell face first into someone . He dropped his phone on the floor and the person he bumped into dropped all of their papers. Logan panicked bending down quickly to help pick up the persons things . He reached down to pick up a book that had also fallen. His breath hitched when he saw a pale hand grab the other side of the book. He slowly looked up to see nothing but beautiful green eyes.

The boy before him looked just as shocked . Logan felt his heart starting to speed up. The boy had bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair, he was younger then Logan so it would look. Logan wanted nothing more then to kiss the boy senseless. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Just staring in eachothers eyes. Both to afraid that if they looked away they would lose eachother.

"Hey Logan!" Logans friend, James called to him . Logans eyes instantly blinked and when he opened them again he smiled when he relaized the boy was still there. He finally stood and handed the boy his book . He then turned to look at James . The boy simply smiled . James rolled his eyes and walked away , leaving Logan with the beautiful blonde before him.

Said blonde smiled and blushed lightly.

"So your names Logan?" he asked. Logan couldnt help but smile and all he could think was for the blonde to speak yet again.

"My name is Logan" Logan confirmed never tearing his eyes away from the green eyed boy.

"My names Kendall" the boy responded.

_Kendall_ Logan thought and sighed deeply,_ what a beautiful name for such a beautiful person. What a sweet voice for a face so sweet, speak again kind angel Speak again and let my ears hear your calming vibrations through the air at which I breathe._

Logan had fallen in love. It had been maybe ten minutes and he was already in love with the younger boy .Kendall stood awkwardly not knowing if Logan would reply again. So he beat him to it.

"I should get going . Hawk wants me at work soon" Kendall said, snapping Logan out of his thoughts.

"Did you say you work for Hawk?" Logan asked slowly. The blonde smiled an innocent smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah im his assistant. Are you one of his clients?" Kendall asked brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

Logan was mentally debating whether or not he should tell this beautiful boy in front of him that he worked for Rocque records. What if he hated him then? What if Hawk had brainwashed him into thinking that Big Time Rush were the bad guys?

"No I'm not a singer" Logan quickly said. Kendall nodded.

"Then what do you do? I thought you had to do something to even live in the Palm Woods" Kendall said raising an eyebrow at him. "You do live here dont you?"

Logan quickly nodded his head. Of course he lived here he just couldnt let the boy know he was a singer for Rocque Records.

"Yeah I live here" Logan smiled " Im a...uh...im a ..." He looked around hopelessly trying to find something to say. Then he saw Camille sitting down he smiled at her. She was practincing for some new movie she was in. She was throwing her hands in the air and shouting to herself. Then he turned back to the ever so patient blonde before him.

"Im an Actor" He lied. The blonde nodded and checked his watch again.

"I really have to go it was nice talking to you Logan!" Kendall shouted as he ran out the doors of the Palm Woods.

Logan walked over to where his two best friends were and slumped in a chair . They both gave him questioning glances at which he ignored. He was to in love to think of anything.

_God he was so beautiful. And his voice was soft and gentle like a new born flower in the summers breeze. His voice oh his voice it was better than the hummingbirds song. His name was so so so just so amazing. Everything about him is. I have to know more about him. I just have to! " _Logan thought to himself . He was awoken from his thoughts when he saw someone snapping in front of his face.

"Lo-gain!" Carlos said as he continued to drift away.

"Yes?" Logan replied not really paying attention. All he could think about was Kendall at the moment.

"He's got that love sick face do you see it James" Carlos asked turning to his pretty friend.

"I see it buddy. And boy does he have it bad for that new boy" James said rolling his eyes and laying down in his sun chair.

"Yeah he was something wasn't he?" Logan asked agreeing with James.

"Now you do know pretty boy works for Hawk right?" James asked . Now that caught Logan's attention. How'd James know that?

"Uh Yeah I knew but...how'd you know?"Logan asked suspicously.

James shruged casually at his smart friend and opened up a bottle of sunscreen.

"I met him this morning" James said . Logan nodded his head and looked back at the pool until he closed his eyes and began to dream. Dream of a certain blonde haired boy with Green eyes.

**A/N Hey Guys. This is gonna be my random One-shots. I hope you guys liked the story its called Radio Clash because everyday im gonna write one to a song I hear on the radio xD Hope you liked it. And if you want you guys can make a rquest. Just put a song in a review and ill make a One-Shot for and im NOT abandoning my other stories. Just gonna be some slow updates because my laptop needs a new charger.**

**Reviews?**

**-ForNowUnamed**


End file.
